Anchors
by Rheehemoth
Summary: When a woman named Renee Valentine breaks into the hotel room at midnight, offering Arthur and Ariadne a job proposal, what will they say? And will Arthur tell Renee how he feels? Short multi-chapter fic with ReneexArthur pairing. ON HIATUS!
1. Your Broken Character

**A random quickly written up first chapter to a short multi-chapter Inception fic :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Your Broken Character**

* * *

It was a nice night, but Arthur was so tired and wasn't bothered to stay awake long enough to eat dinner. He shut the door to the bedroom and began to strip off his usual suit outfit starting with the tie. Even though he just wanted to lay down and crash out, he couldn't bring himself to remove his clothing any faster and sighed as he finally finished and lifted the blankets back to climb into the hotel room bed, wearing only his briefs.

He thought he heard a sound and looked to the window for a moment, but didn't have enough energy to care, so he lifted one leg up to get into bed, but stopped in mid air and leapt back across the room as a dark figure came in through the large window, via means that he had no clue about. As they stepped into the light, it revealed a womanly, but slim figure wearing a full length, black, silk gown, no...kimono that had ghosted silver patterns along the hip, waist and thigh.

She held a finger to her lips to gesture for him to be quiet, but in his panic he reached for the gun he knew was sitting on the small chair at the other end of the room. Arthur looked towards it briefly and she noticed it as well, and her eyes widened before she swiftly lunged at him, and within a few moments of him struggling and fighting against her, she pinned him down on the floor with his arms wedged between her legs and the floor, her hand over his mouth, and the other pushing on his chest.

"Please, I mean you no harm. If I wished to kill you, you would already be dead." she said in an accent he couldn't quite define at the moment with the blood pulsing loudly in his ears and the adrenalin rushing through his veins quicker than he could fathom. She seemed to be telling the truth, but he wasn't going to let his guard down just yet. "May I release you?" she asked kindly after feeling him relax a little, and took her hand off his mouth after he nodded slightly.

Straight after the mystery woman who he now noticed had shoulder-blade length black hair and green-hazel eyes and had a slightly oriental appearance, had gotten off him and helped him up, the bedroom door opened and a smaller than average, brunette woman walked in the door and furrowed her brows at the sight before her. She shook her head and turned to the woman and smiled.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get here for another 15 minutes? I was just coming to tell Arthur." she said confusedly, but still very politely.

"I'm sorry, but certain circumstances forced me to come straight away. I don't think I am being followed, but even if I am, that's nothing out of the ordinary." she responded and turned to Arthur who looked between the two women, utterly bewildered at what was going on. "Also, I'm sorry for startling you. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Sorry if I hurt you, as well." she smiled kindly at him, and he was still stumped over her odd accent.

"N-no, you didn't hurt me. It's okay." he stuttered out, still very confused and startled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. You may know me as Renee Valentine, daughter of Martin Valentine, who owns and runs Valentine Industries. It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I've heard quite a lot about your skill and talent." she bowed low, and looked between them when she straightened back to her full height.

"I'm Ariadne, and this is Arthur. I think he's still a little startled." Ariadne said with a smirk and small chuckle as Arthur continued to stand still, staring at the woman now revealed as Renee Valentine, a bit freaked out that she overpowered him so easily, not noticing that he was only wearing his briefs until a breeze through the open window made his spine shiver.

Quickly, he grabbed a bath gown from the bedroom wardrobe and covered up while Ariadne tried not to laugh, and Renee averted her eyes respectfully, even though she was trying to cover up a shadow of a smirk that was slowly becoming more and more apparent on her face.

"It's nice to meet you...properly." he said politely and took in her appearance more now that she wasn't on top of him with his arms pinned and didn't have a small, but firm hand over his mouth.

She was only a little taller than Ariadne, and her hair was a little longer, dangling just below her shoulder blades at the back and layered up towards the fringe that swept across one side of her face, not falling past her large hazel-green eyes, with dark eyelashes framing them. Even though she was wearing a beautiful kimono – which he still didn't know how she managed to be so stealthy and get in through the window without him noticing until the last second whilst wearing – he could tell that she was very much in shape, and that she had quite an attractive figure.

"So, you said that you might have a business proposition for us on the phone? Would you like to sit down while we discuss it?" Ariadne asked, having become quite the professional since her and Arthur decided to go into business together since Cobb only helped them out every now and then, now that he was happily reunited with his beautiful children, Eames and Yusuf were off doing their own thing and they kept in contact with them as much as they could.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Especially since it was a bit difficult to break into the fourth storey window." Renee said casually with a small laugh as if she hadn't just been talking about breaking into a fourth storey hotel window at 12.30AM without getting caught.

Ariadne and Renee walked out into the main area, and waited while Arthur dressed into something a little more professional than a bath gown, and he walked out in the white shirt and suit pants he had worn today. He sat down at the third seat at the small round table in the middle of the room and Ariadne exhaled heavily in what could almost be a quick sigh before turning to Renee.

"Renee, please tell us about your proposition." she suggested, interested in what kind of job could merit a midnight mobile phone call and breaking into the hotel room window.

"To tell you everything I will need to, I must have your acceptance first. Please understand that the truths I will reveal to you are not something to be toyed with. Most of this is about my life and upbringing, so even though I currently have no money to offer you, if you accept and complete this task, I will compensate you of any amount you see fit. You have my word." Renee's head bowed forward in a respectful manner, and she hoped desperately that they would help her. She had nowhere else to turn.

"How can we trust your word?" Arthur spoke up confidently, snapping out of his trance and becoming his usual, realist – if you could put it that way with his line of work – self.

"If you allow me to tell you everything I know, you will know why my word is worth more than anything else I could promise you." she retorted back, not missing a beat, and Arthur quickly realised that he wasn't going to be able to outsmart or outmanoeuvre this woman too easily.

Ariadne and Arthur looked at each other for a moment, and with their deep knowledge of how each other's mind worked, they were able to make an agreement about their course of action simply by reading each other's thoughts via their eyes and body language and Ariadne turned back to Renee with a smile after a short time of near-telepathic debate with Arthur.

"We will accept this job. You seem like the kind of person who has the intelligence to take care of most things yourself, so I believe that you have turned to us in an act of desperation." Ariadne spoke softly, nodding a little, seeming to understand where Renee was coming from.

"Indeed. Well, if you accept, allow me to tell you all you need to know."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it so far. **  
**Please review! :)**


	2. The Closest Reminder

**I have no idea when I'll update this next, but hopefully my inspiration stays strong and I can finish it within a few days!  


* * *

  
Chapter 2 – The Closest Reminder**

* * *

"Many years ago, Martin Valentine made a business trip to Japan, where he stayed for several months. A hotel waitress named Korin Mamesuki who was recently widowed, drew his attention and even though he was married only several months earlier, he got involved with her, and they had an affair, but only for one night. Martin did have feelings for the waitress and felt bad about leaving so soon after they had met, but he was already married and he couldn't have any evidence of the affair being publicised." Renee started off, both Arthur and Ariadne listening carefully, and already being surprised at the content of the story.

"Several months down the track, his wife got cancer and unfortunately, she passed away before they could have children, and therefore, he had no heir to his company. Even though she was still in Japan, Mamesuki still paid attention to what was happening in Martin's life, well...what she could find out over the news anyway, and heard about what had happened." she took a deep breath before she continued, but it was obvious as to what she would reveal next.

"She got in contact with him and told him that her late husband had gotten her pregnant when he had been alive and that she had given birth to a baby girl named Mizuki. Martin already had a feeling that something like this happened and saw to it that Mamesuki had enough money to look after the child. On the child's 13th birthday, Martin actually went to Japan to visit, but without Mamesuki knowing until it was too late, he actually took Mizuki back to America with him."

"That little girl was renamed Renee Valentine, and was forced to live with him and have no contact with her birth mother, or uncle who she had also become very close with because of her lack of a father figure in her life." she finished simply and gave them both a look that said 'That's not all'.

"Wait, so you're the _adopted_ daughter of Martin Valentine?" Arthur asked, making sure to get the story straight.

"Yes. My father was Australian and his name was Peter Hughes and he 'died'," she emphasised the depth of the word with her fingers, suggesting that there was more to it, "just a few months before Martin met my mother. Unfortunately, since his wife didn't give him an heir, he freaked out and took me instead, knowing that I had become very smart, thanks to my mother's words. To make things worse, my mother got very sick only a while after I had been taken, and now she can't afford medical treatment, so things are getting dire." Arthur quickly realised why her accent was so odd when she mentioned her father's nationality.

"And you haven't seen your mother since he took you?" Ariadne asked sympathetically, feeling sorry for the young girl who had been through so much.

"I have not, but I have talked to her over the phone a few times. Because of my current job, I have my ways around things, but unfortunately, Martin also has connections, some that outweigh my own." Renee said cryptically, further piquing both Arthur and Ariadne's interest and they both gave her a look that told her to elaborate on what she said.

"My uncle, Korin Tarou, was an assassin for hire, before he retired. When I was young, he anticipated Martin's eventual involvement in my life and decided to convince my mother to make sure that I would be prepared for such a thing. So, he trained me for a few years before I was taken to America. When I was brought here, I continued training and researching Martin, and eventually I found out that my father was killed by Martin's people because he did not support Martin's company buying the hotel he was a partial owner of."

"I swore to get back at him for what he did and soon enough I was picked up by the same people who had hired my uncle many years ago. Now, I am an assassin and trying to hide that fact from one of the most resourceful businessmen in the country, pretending to be the legitimate child of said businessman, all the while trying to expose him for what he is, as well as keep my family safe."

"So, what do you need our assistance with?"

"Martin is the kind of man to have...trophies of sorts, of all his accomplishments. I believe that amongst those, we may find evidence of his murdering my father, abducting me, and trying to pass me off as his own legitimate child and however many other crimes he has committed in his lifetime. He's also the kind of man that would never trust anyone, and we'd have to take the chance to search for the information we need while his defences are at their absolute lowest-"

"Such as when he's asleep." Arthur finished her sentence for her, understanding perfectly where she was coming from. For someone that had a big enough ego to keep evidence of what they had done in their lives, then it had to be hidden somewhere, and even if it was in his subconscious, hearing a confession even whilst within a dream may be enough to get him to admit his crimes in reality, or at least give them enough clues to find the evidence themselves.

Either way, it was a good job, and he got the feeling that underneath all the swagger and such that Renee, or Mizuki had, that she was just a young girl, who wanted things to be set right, and for her mother to be okay. He didn't really know how Martin would have so little morals, if any, to be able to take someone's child right from underneath them, cover it up and then act like all was fine.

"I think we can really help you here. If Martin is able to confess even while he is dreaming, that still may be enough to scare him into admitting what he did while being awake, or even if he didn't do that, we still might get some information on where to find the right evidence to convict him." he continued with a nod and a reassuring smile, which seemed to soften her eyes a little.

"Are you sure that you don't mind being paid after? I don't like not giving you any funds at the moment, but Martin keeps a close eye on all my expenses, which aren't much since I get mostly everything free with my job, so I can't go and fork out a few thousand dollars to you right now. But if we are successful, I will make it very much worth you while, I promise you that. If not, I will still compensate you, no matter what."

"We don't mind. I think that being able to help you is more important than thinking about the payment up front, and by the sounds of it, I'm sure you'll end up giving us more than what we'd ask for if we're successful anyway." Ariadne huffed in amusement when Renee/Mizuki nodded in agreement.

"Well, firstly, what name would you prefer to go by?" Arthur asked, wondering if he'd annoy her by calling her by the name that a man she hated gave her.

"I hate Renee, but please call me by it if we are in public. Any other time, I'd vastly prefer Mizuki, if you don't mind. If it's too confusing, just stick to Renee."

"I think Mizuki is much nicer." Ariadne smiled kindly and stood up from her chair. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep, and now that the adrenalin has worn off, I think that Arthur wants to do the same. We'll make some preparations and we'll be in touch with you shortly, Mizuki." she bowed after the black-haired woman bid her goodbye and thanked them sincerely for accepting.

Ariadne walked away back into her own bedroom and Mizuki followed Arthur into his bedroom where she sat on the window frame, worrying the still-suited man terribly, even though she didn't seem to budge, even as the wind blew, he could only see half her profile but he saw that she had a determined smile on her face, which made him rather happy. He was glad to know that he could help her, as Ariadne had said. She seemed like such a sweet girl, even with the assassin side of her, and he couldn't deny to himself that he thought she was pretty attractive too.

She turned to him, said goodnight and slipped out the window, shutting it behind her and disappeared to who knows where in the darkness. For the second time that night, he stripped off to his briefs again, climbed into bed successfully without being attacked, and as he laid down and sighed deeply, he fell asleep with an image of her determined smile... 

* * *

**As always, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this so far and that you keep reading!  
Til next time :D**


	3. Re Align

**Here's the newest update! Hopefully the fourth one will come just as quick, and be much longer!  
Nearly forgot, this is dedicated to MusicBeeQueen for being the first to review! Thank you again :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Re-Align**

* * *

The very next morning, much to his chagrin, Arthur did not get a sleep-in and was woken violently by Ariadne at 9.30AM, who had to shake him to wake him up. She had already packed her bags and was ready to leave, but she had ordered them both room service for breakfast since she doubted that they would get a chance to be eating later because of the new job that they had.

After they ate, Arthur had a quick shower and got dressed in a clean, fresh suit, and straightened his tie before picking up his bags and heading out the door behind Ariadne. They checked out and made the half an hour trip back to the warehouse in which they were currently working.

Everything was set-up and they decided to call Mizuki and see if she could meet them there, so they could continue discussing things about the job and maybe when they could possibly get the chance to catch Martin when he would be sleeping, therefore give them the opening they'd need to invade his mind, create dreams, and find the answers they needed.

Ariadne contacted her and she was able to come out and meet them, and said that she would be there shortly, and sure enough, only 20 minutes later, she clambered in through the window at one end of the warehouse, and neither of them noticed until she was standing directly behind them and greeted them. Both of them very nearly jumped out of their skin and now Ariadne knew why Arthur was so startled the previous night. She hadn't made even the slightest sound, and all they had been doing is looking up Martin on Arthur's laptop.

"You scared the hell out of us." Ariadne said, still trying to catch her breath from having it knocked out of her when she heard the not-yet familiar voice of Mizuki saying good morning from behind them.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have a tendency of doing that. Even though I don't think I was tailed, I prefer taking the stealthier option in every situation, because I never know when I have someone following me. It's only occasional, but it happens too often for my liking. Martin wants to keep tabs on me to make sure I'm not gallivanting off back to Japan. Especially now that he wants to start grooming me for the role of head of the company. " she drawled, rolling her eyes at the prospect of being head of the company established by the man she hated.

"Wouldn't he be smart enough to know that you won't do it? Or you'll just destroy the company if you do?" Arthur asked confusedly because it seemed that from the way that Martin was, he wouldn't take such a risk.

"Oh no, he'd have measures to make sure that I'd run it properly, and he'd still oversee everything and be more of a shadow leader until he died anyway. I plan to go along with whatever he wants for the moment, and hopefully we can catch him out sooner, rather than later." she replied with determination in her voice, knowing that it was too much for her to ask to continue living like this.

"Alright, well let's get down to business then." Ariadne gestured for Mizuki to sit down and she grabbed a pen and paper to write down any ideas and notes that she might need for later.

"So, what we'll need you to do is be able to get us a rough schedule of Martin's, so that we might be able to determine a good time for him to be put under and for our operation to start. Does he have any surgeries coming up? They're usually the easiest to use." Arthur asked her and watched as her eyes dropped to think about the answer to his question.

"I'm not sure. He barely ever tells me anything, but I think I might be able to get his P.A to help me out with this. She might even be able to book something in for us to get a chance to get him." Mizuki watched as Arthur and Ariadne nodded in approval. "I'll give her a call now."

She pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open and browsed through her contacts until she came to the right one and pressed enter to call her. They all waited patiently, and both Arthur and Ariadne leant forward slightly so that they could listen in on the conversation. The phone rang a few times before they heard the female voice of the P.A.

"Ah, Joanne. It's Renee. Do you have a moment to talk?" Mizuki said, with a wonderfully put on accent that sounded absolutely flawless, and she'd even gotten to the point where her Japanese influence had completely gone.

"_Yes, I'm not too busy at the moment. Your father is getting his weekly massage at the moment. What can I do for you Renee?_" Joanne said through the phone, and already both Arthur, Ariadne and Renee had looked up at each other, all three of them thinking the same thing.

"Actually, I was wondering where he gets his massages, coincidently enough. I was thinking of tagging along with him next week because I think I pulled a muscle in my back on my run this morning." she replied with a smirk on her face that didn't show in her voice, and they were surprised that they had gotten lucky so quickly. Even though it wasn't ideal, falling asleep during a massage would be perfectly normal.

"_Oh, that's no good. Well, he gets them done at Lotus, which is just down the road from your place. Would you like me to book you in for the same time next week?_"

"That would be great! How long is it for?"

"_Your father usually goes for two hours. Would you like the same?_" Mizuki could see in her mind's eye Joanne getting out the organiser that never failed to leave her presence and start pressing the touch screen to make sure she had everything sorted out.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much Joanne. I'll see you later." she said, not wanting the conversation to drag on any longer now that the arrangements had been made.

"_Bye Renee. I'll talk to you soon._"

Mizuki hung up the phone and smirked proudly at her two partners in crime, who smiled back, both of them happy that they had a good chance to get what they needed from Martin. It would be very easy to make arrangements so that they would both be in the one room, allowing it to be easier to start the operation undetected. They could easily pay off the masseur, or get one of their own to stand in and then everything would be sorted.

For a while they discussed ideas for what to set up in the dreams and how they could possibly get a confession or a location of evidence from him, but they decided to do a lot more background research and find out anything else they could about Martin before setting anything in stone.

After all, they had a whole week to put their plan into action, and to sort everything out. Arthur and Ariadne had enough experience in setting up jobs to do it as quickly, but as flawlessly as possible, prepare every back up plan they could, and design the situations perfectly within a week, and since they had both worked with Cobb before, Arthur especially, they were used to extremely elaborate plans and designs. Ariadne had actually said on a job her and Arthur did after Cobb had left the business that things were so much simpler this time around, now that they weren't trying inception or having three levels of dreams.

They decided to get some sedatives just to make sure that all of them, Martin especially, would stay out for the entire time, and that it would also allow them extra time inside the first level of dream-state and even more so on the second level, thanks to the brain's increased activity whilst being in a dream.

But for now, they would gather information and then they would wait...

* * *

**Well, now that they've got the location set, they just have to design everything, and then do it!  
Please tell me what you think so far :D**


	4. Bloodwork

**Here is the fourth chapter!  
Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or any of it's characters.  


* * *

  
Chapter 4 – Bloodwork  


* * *

  
Arthur had called Mizuki last night to let her know that things were coming along well, and to ask her to come to the warehouse at 9AM the next morning since she had to leave just after they had made the arrangements for when the operation would start. It was now 9.39AM, and he was starting to get a bit worried. Because she was occasionally mentioning getting followed and tailed by Martin's people, and she had been a little late on a few accounts of having to lose them, but nothing had been this bad before.

He was surprised when he only just heard the sound of feet behind him and his head snapped around to see if it was Mizuki. It was her and he was about to ask her what had happened until he saw that she was clutching a hand over the lower part of her stomach, to where it met her right hip. She looked only slightly pained and immediately he helped her lay back on the seats they had for when they went under.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern in his eyes and his voice and watched as her eyes flickered towards his own before looking at his hand which had now covered hers that was sitting where her wound was. He realised that she felt a bit uncomfortable and muttered and apology before moving his hand.

"Um, I had a job yesterday. That's why I had to leave. I only just got back a while ago and I had to make it over here with a bit of a stab wound from the job." she admitted reluctantly, wondering whether she was saying too much. Even though Arthur and Ariadne were sworn to secrecy and she was sure that they knew that she would probably be ordered to kill them if they spoke of anything, she was still being cautious, which was something that came as a prerequisite for her job, and her life.

"Is it bad? Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't a serious injury.

"It's fine. I've already had it checked out, but I think I may have torn it open a little trying to lose the tail today. He was rather good and kept up with me surprisingly well, so I had to kick it up a notch." she shifted a little and Arthur's eyes went wide and his cheeks red as she put a thumb inside the waist-line of her pants and pulled them down slightly and pulled her shirt up to reveal the large white protective cover over the wound.

She winced and bit her lip hard while she carefully pulled the cover off just enough to see whether she had in fact re-opened the wound. Her green eyes showed relief when it looked like she hadn't, and she stuck the cover back down and gently put her clothes back in place and sighed a little. Arthur saw that the wound wasn't very deep, but it was in such a place where the skin would be moving all the time from walking and such, causing constant pain and making it harder to heal.

"You're here. Is everything alright?" Ariadne came in the room and wondered what was going on after seeing Arthur's slightly concerned expression and Mizuki laying down.

"Yes. I was merely wounded a little yesterday on a job I had to take. There won't be a problem. Also, I have news." Mizuki said and sat up from her position on the seat and swung her legs to place her feet on the floor and rest her arms on her legs. "I have someone who can get inside for us."

"That's great. But who?" Ariadne asked, and watched as Mizuki seemed to zone out slightly for a moment before responding.

"One of my colleagues. In fact, he should be here any moment, judging by the time. And I'm sorry to give you more to remember, but you must only call me 'M' in his presence." her eyes moved to look out the very corners to the the right and she smirked faintly before what she had been waiting for happened.

A darkly dressed male fell down from the ceiling and landed silently behind her and she knew what he would do, so she just went with it like she usually did. Ariadne screamed and Arthur gasped in shock as they saw the man put a knife to Mizuki's neck, but neither of them made a move because they literally were too scared to, and they became more shocked as both Mizuki and the mystery man started chuckling.

"Seems like you were a bit off your guard there, M." the man said with a laugh, but stopped when Mizuki spoke back to him.

"Check again, D." she commented simply and casually, and eventually the man known as 'D' looked down to see her arm twisted around her back, and her hand holding a kunai that was pointed directly at his crotch area.

He shuddered and she laughed again, and Ariadne and Arthur gave up on knowing what was going on until D sat down and sighed dramatically. Mizuki stared blankly at him, trying to remind him to introduce himself, but she doubted he'd realise what her stare meant, so she took care of it for him.

"As I was saying, D is a colleague of mine. We've worked together for quite some time and I have the utmost faith in him and his abilities. D, this is Arthur and Ariadne." Mizuki explained to Arthur and Ariadne who were still a bit shocked and spaced out and D nodded his head in a polite manner.

"B-but how do we know we can trust him?" Arthur asked, trying to maintain a professional image whilst attempting to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Who better to trust with a secret than an assassin?" D retorted articulately and Ariadne shrugged in agreement. "We are people whose very existence is kept secret to the point where we barely exist any more anyway, and the things we have seen and done are more classified than you could ever imagine." he continued casually, as if he was speaking about something as simple as pouring a glass of water, but since it was something he dealt with on a daily basis, it wasn't too hard to be casual about it.

"That's true. So, you're going to be our man on the inside?" Ariadne asked, trying to not think too much about what D had said, since she knew that even though he said it casually, it was an extremely dark topic.

"Yes. I'm going to pretend that I'm an experienced masseur looking for some quick cash, and I've already organised it so that I'll be working on the day that Martin Valentine will be there." he responded quickly, letting them know that he had the situation under control before turning to Mizuki. "M, my dear. Why can't you tell me why you need to let this Martin guy fall asleep in this thing? Is it a mission of some sort?" he asked as if he was a child wanting to know why the sky was blue and Mizuki rolled her eyes at him.

"It is a mission. That's why you can't know. We need him to fall asleep and get information from his subconscious. I can't say any more." she gave him a little bit of information, hoping it would satisfy most of his curiosity, but it just made it worse and before he could ask a thousand more questions she glared at him with fire in her eyes, shutting him up straight away. "Now, I will contact you on the details later." she said with authority and finality, and D nodded once and waved goodbye before disappearing just as quickly as he came.

"Okay. Well, that's a start. Arthur and I have been working all week and I believe we have the right scenario to see how we can get him to reveal the information we need." Ariadne said with a proud smirk since she had come up with the idea and felt pretty proud of herself for it.

"I think one of the best ways would be to create a scenario where a group of people, us, break into Martin's building and make it seem like we are going to kill him if he doesn't give us want we want. In a dream state, having a vault, or safe the mind immediately fills it with secrets, and that's what we are looking for. If we make it seem like we are trying to break into that vault, we may be able to find what you are looking for." Ariadne continued and Mizuki nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"That seems acceptable. I trust your knowledge and experience." Mizuki responded blankly, not giving too much away, making both Ariadne and Arthur curious as to what was on her mind.

"Now, do you know if Martin has had any training to protect his mind against extraction?" Arthur asked, having been through times where they didn't know that the subject had training, and being attacked relentlessly by their projections.

"I couldn't tell you. As I have previously mentioned, Martin keeps to himself. He rarely ever speaks to me, unless he has to. There's probably no way I could find out without him knowing as well." the woman shrugged, knowing that her hands were tied on this one.

"That's okay. We'll just be prepared for anything then. Now that we have the right information, all we need to do is get the right sedative. I contacted an old friend who is a chemist, and he has sent us just the right formula for this job. It will give us about 10 hours in the dream, which should be plenty of time. If we need more, we can figure it out." Arthur was speaking about Yusuf, who had always helped them out when they needed some good quality sedatives.

"Then it seems we are prepared. What time would you like to meet on the day?" she asked, knowing that they would have to go through their plan a few times before setting it in motion on the day.

"Well, the appointment is at 3PM, so how about we meet in the hotel next door to it at 10AM?" Arthur suggested, looking between the two women in the room for confirmation.

"That's fine with me. Just contact me when you can and notify me of any further details." Mizuki bowed to them, and took her leave, disappearing out through the large window at the back of the building.

As she made her way back to her apartment, she contemplated everything that was going to be happening soon. Hopefully she would finally be able to save her mother, and be able to make sure that Martin would be punished for his sins, punished for how he ruined her mother's life, her father's and her own, and probably many other innocent people's lives, all for his own personal gain.

She would make sure of it.  


* * *

  
**Well, things are beginning to get interesting :D  
The plan is made, but how will they go with actually enacting it?**

Til next time!


End file.
